Lump in your Throat
Lump in Your Throat 'is a case featured in Criminal Case Return to Laroy Bay. It takes place in Goyote Beirge district and it's 1st case of the season, also the 1st one in the district. Plot Marcus Young and Chief Diane Miller reunited with player in the Laroy Bay Police Department. They've said that there were some changes to the department and the city, after big chaos last year. Marcus then told the player that he needs to pick up Megan from beauty salon and asked the player to go with him to suprise Megan. However, when they arrived, Megan told them that someone found a dead body. Then, team found a body of makeup artist and their previous suspect Miranda Globon beaten to death and strangled. Mid-investigation, socialite Jade Bellamy got into a fight with victim's cousin Bruce Globon in the salon. Later, Megan found disturbing love letters in Miranda's bag comming from unnamed stalker. Then, team found enough evidence to arrest venture capitalist Jax Knox for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Jax confirmed that he was the one sending love letters to Miranda. Even though Miranda ignored his letters and found them creepy, he still continued. After failing numerous times, he decided to finally confess to her in face. Earlier today, he went to beauty salon and told Miranda that he is her stalker and her anonymus lover. After he had confessed, Miranda told him that she doesn't feel the same and in fact, she is attracted to women. Filled with rage because his love ended up as an lesbian, Jax decided to take revenge, so after everyone had left, he beated Miranda with a chair before finally strangling her with a rope. In courtroom, Jax showed no remorse for the murder and stated that Miranda deserved it for denying him his last chance of feeling love. Judge Rose sentenced him to 48 years in prison with psychiatric counseling for the murder. Post-trial, Megan told the player that someone has been stalking her on her way home and she wanted the player to help her find that person. After finding torn-up paper, it was revealed that Megan actually didn't had a stalker and the paper was invitation to the party at the station. Meanwhile, Judge Rose wanted to talk with player about mutliple vandalism acts on city properties. Per profiler Anastasia Hewett, symbols on city properties are new logo-s of infamous cult Gillenati that team shut down last year. Since few people wants to re-open it, Marcus and player visited the city square once again where they found Jade's notes about it. After questioning Jade, who said that she was interested in joining the cult back then when previous mayor Martha Price was it's leader, team informed the chief about it. After all these events, chief told Marcus and player that they need to greet new detective tommorow since the department had only one detective after Diane's promotion. Later that night, team celebrated the reunion and were happy that they'll face new adventures together again... Summary Victim: * [[Miranda Globon|'Miranda Globon]] (found beaten up and strangled in beauty salon) Murder Weapon: * Rope Killer: * [[Jax Knox|'Jax Knox']] Suspects LStromLBC1.png|Leif Ström JBellamyLBC1.png|Jade Bellamy JKnoxLBC1.png|Jax Knox BGlobonLBC1.png|Bruce Globon RPilderLBC1.png|Ross Pilder Quasi-suspect(s) MAlanQLBC1.png|Megan Alan ERoseQLBC1.png|Eva Rose Crime Scenes Beauty Salon-Zen Corner City Square-Square Ramp Victim's room - Computer desk Killer's Profile * The killer has manicures. * The killer is a Capricorn. * The killer knows knots. * The killer wears a flower. * The killer wears a silver accessory.